willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:2019 Target 500/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200106040513
Blaze: Look, Arvy's velocity is 5. So to escape, we need our velocity to be more than 5. Miss Fritter: Looks like you're battery is running on 3 percent! Ha ha ha! Blaze: Hmm...is 3 more than 5? No! That's not fast enough! We need more velocity! Doofenshmirtz: Dinoco's all mine mine mine! (fires the laser of the engine-blaster inator at Kaitlyn Pink, who slips out of control.) Darrell Cartrip: There's smoke on the next turns! Francine Carruthers: Oh no! Ruff Ruffman: It's Kaitlyn Pink the number 10 race car. Kaitlyn Pink: (skids out of control and crashes into the cereal boxes and milk, which fall off.) Lightning McQueen: How about we speed up to 7? Blaze: Let's see, is 7 more than 5? Yes! Let's make our velocity 7! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! He Won't slam us, today! Cruz Ramirez: But look out! Ryan Inside Laney: There's the Thunder Hollow police cars. Thunder Hollow Police Car: Protect and swerve! Blaze: The police crash cars velocity is 8, so we'd better speed up before they catch us! J.D McPillar: I got an idea! We'll be Hakuna Matata safe when we reach 10! Blaze: Which one is more? 10 or 8? 10, right! Let's speed up to 10! Ed Truncan: Phew. No thunder hollow someone could possibly catch us now. Cruz Ramirez: Uh-oh, this Miss Fritter's the fastest Thunder Hollow racer, and is dangerous! Blaze: Hubcaps! Miss Fritter's velocity is 20! Darrell Cartrip: I don't know what's happening, Ruff! Miss Fritter: (laughs evilly) Darrell Cartrip: Blaze and the rest of the Piston Cup racers are 19 miles from their Piston Cup! Blaze: Wait a second...is 19 more than 20? No! We're going to have to speed up more than that! J.D McPillar: (blows an engine, spins around and crashes into Steve Slick Lapage, who screams as well as J.D.) Bob Cutlass: Oh no, a huge crash behind the Thunder Hollow racers. Pit Crew: (gasps) (Danny Swervez and Jackson Storm screaming) (Crusher shouting) (Ed Truncan screaming) (Kaitlyn Pink, Crusher, Pickle, and J.D McPillar Screaming and Crashing) Kaitlyn Pink: (skidding to a terrible stop) Uh, guys? (Gets hit by Jackson Storm screams) Pickle: Uh oh. (Danny Swervez crashes into him, causing Pickle to scream as well as Danny Swervez.) AJ: Blaze, what if we go at a velocity of 28? Blaze: Let's see, is 28 more than 20? It is? Yeah! 28 will make our velocity more than Miss Fritter. (Blaze speeds up to escape Miss Fritter) Miss Fritter: Oh man! Blaze: (dodging the crash, which the Thunder Hollow racers and Piston Cup racers both crashed.) Bob Cutlass: Wait a second, Francine. Blaze is in the wreckage. Francine Carruthers: There's no way the racers can make it through! McQueen and Cruz dodged the crash, but I don't think Blaze can make it through. Not in one piece that is! (Blaze dodges the last few cars and jumps onto and launches off the tires, which Dr. Damage was not breaking, Blaze boosts right through the cloud and jumps onto the racetrack while Mark SetGo waves a yellow flag.) Ruff Ruffman: Did you see that? Blaze made it through again! Francine Carruthers: Woo-hoo, a spectacular move by Race Car Blaze, who has dodged the crash. Blaze: We've done it! Bob Cutlass: As everyone else heads into the pits, Blaze stays out to take the lead. Ed Truncan: (while getting towed by the NASCAR tow truck) Don't take me out coach, I can still race! Miss Fritter: (while getting taken away by the nascar security tow truck) Ow, my tires! Ugh! Thunder Hollow Racers: Ow, that hurts!/I had no idea why you were slamming me in the tires!/You just loosened my siren!/I don't feel so good (barfs)/We're gonna get cleaned up already!